Beyond The Image
by writtenLOVE
Summary: A simple poetry project turned her world around. There was always something different about Lucas Scott, he could make her smile with a simple hello. Brooke Davis was a brick wall with multiple layers, how did he break through it all? A Brucas story.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm a huge One Tree Hill fan, I loved the show from the beginning but now I don't feel the same way I did in the beginning. I don't know what happened from Season 1 to right now but I just don't enjoy it like the high school episodes. I honestly feel like Brooke was screwed as a character, it's not even with her not getting Lucas but it's with her not having anyone. I feel like after what happened with Lucas continuously breaking her heart she needed someone to keep her steady. Nathan and Brooke were alike in high school and Nathan got Haley so Brooke needed someone. I stopped watching the show a while ago so I'm not sure if Brooke stayed with Julian because I stopped watching after he said he was leaving when they canceled Lucas' book deal, if they did then disregard my rant and good for Brooke but I don't think they did. Either way, this is for Brooke, I was hit with inspiration and this is a Brucas but all for Brooke.

* * *

It's easy to look at her and think bitch, how could you not? Did you see what she just did? With a smile on her face she scarred a freshman, a girl who asked a simple question, for life. It's easy to look at her and think slut, who doesn't? Everyone knows the rumors that run rampant through the school about how she slept with her boyfriend, his best friend, and even his girlfriend. It's easy to listen to the rumors and judge her by them, especially since she makes it so believable. Do you see what she's wearing? The off the shoulder shirt and the skirt that's not even mid-thigh for Christ's sake! She's the bitchiest slut the school's ever seen and you know the worst part? She loves it! She welcomes it with open arms because with the school calling her a bitch, slut, whore, and whatever else is associated with that they won't know the real her. It's easy to judge her from the distance. It's **best** to judge her from a distance. She likes the distance, the space, the gap between her and the rest of the world.

"What happened to being nice today Brooke?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she slid into her sister's table beside her other half. She could have told her the truth, told her that it's a dog eat dog world out there and she couldn't afford to be nice. Niceness gets you ripped apart like the freshie who ran out of the cafeteria. She could have also told her she had to be a bitch because it was what she was good at, what she was best at. It was her thing, her niche, and she couldn't part with it.

"I'll try again tomorrow Hales," she replied instead, giving her sister a little nudge with a wink. Brooke took a moment to assess the group Haley affiliated herself with.

"Hey Broody," she greeted the sexy basketball co-captain with the nickname she gave him. Lucas Scott; good looking, smart, and talented, he was way out of her league when it came down to things but it didn't mean she couldn't flirt. And she enjoyed flirting with him because, as usual, a light blush came across his cheeks and a small smile developed on his lips.

"Hi Brooke." She couldn't pull back the smile that developed on her lips, something only he could do. She'd never admit it to anyone but she liked that he could make her smile. Not the platonic one she gave the world, but a genuine smile, and just by greeting her. She wondered if he knew the smile was reserved for him, she surely hoped he didn't.

"Backstabber." She turned her attention to Peyton Sawyer, the fakest bitch to walk the halls of Tree Hill High. People shit talked Brooke on a regular basis, calling her the Queen bitch of the school. While she was a bitch, and she admitted it with no problems, she wasn't the queen. Peyton Sawyer was the Queen bitch and she hid all under her curls, emo music and drawings. The curly haired blond stiffened at Brooke's call although Brooke was sure Peyton didn't want her to know, she caught it. She caught her back straightening and her hands curling into fists but Brooke knew she wouldn't dare challenge her. "Stabbed any backs lately?"

"Brooke, be nice please," she heard her sister whisper softly in her ear, she should have known better than to turn her head to face her. Her younger sister trapped her with the very trick she taught her, puppy dog eyes with a pout. "Please." Brooke rolled her eyes at the gimmick but left the blond and decided to focus on the topic at hand.

"Whatever, so Hales, I can't exactly make it to tutoring today." Brooke knew she was in trouble instantly when Haley's lids narrowed and the kindness that was one around her packed up and left.

"No," Haley responded adamantly without giving room for explanation.

"Hales…."

"No, Brooke." She turned away from her sister and focused on the conversation between Peyton and Lucas, although she knew their discussion on Mr. Faithil, a math teacher the three shared, was a cover-up. Haley was sure they were actually secretly listening in on her discussion with Brooke.

"Haley, c'mon. It's not that big of a deal. The test is next week, we can study twice as hard every other day," Brooke pleaded, trying to come to a compromise. She had to get out of tutoring with her sister so she could go shopping, she had plans.

"Brooke, this test is huge," Haley informed her with a sigh and Brooke could see the disappointment in her sister's eyes. She almost wanted to rethink her decision. Silence loomed between the two sisters for a moment until Haley spoke. "We're gonna' study three times as hard, everyday immediately after cheer practice." A smile spread across her lips and she immediately embraced her sister in a hug.

"Thanks!" She squealed with excitement, happy to be out of tutoring, which meant shopping and an appearance at what is to be one of, if not, the biggest party of the year. Brooke stole a fry from her sister's tray then stood with a smirk. "See ya." She made her way over to her table, feeling in a more heightened mood than when she entered the cafeteria. "Hey whores," She greeted in her customary manner, squeezing herself in the table beside the one person she trusted most in her outer circle. While these were the people Brooke considered friends, she'd learned to keep them at arms length. The only person she told things to was her sister, and even she didn't know everything. Brooke Davis was a brick wall with multiple layers.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Brooke rolled her eyes at the brunette's greeting and hissed when he slapped her bare thigh.

"Ouch, that hurt!" She whined and gave him a rough shove. He didn't move a muscle, and she was actually the one who shifted backwards a bit, but she felt slightly fulfilled. She lightly massaged her thigh and readjusted herself in her seat.

"Shut it Davis, I didn't even hit you that hard." Rolling her eyes once more, Brooke chose to ignore him and instead focus on her good news.

"So, I am totally a go for Craig's party," She announced proudly to her group, eying the assortment of food on the lunch tray. Her stomach was grumbling and she needed to be fed. She settled on the chicken nuggets meal from McDonald's on Nathan's tray. He slapped her thigh so rightfully he owed her, it was only fair. Brooke took a nugget from Nathan's tray and dipped it in the little cup of barbecue sauce. She ate half of the nugget, and then dipped once more.

"Hey!"

"You hit me," she responded instantly with a pout and smiled when Nate rolled his eyes in defeat. It felt good to win. She ate the other half of her nugget with pride. "Wanna' come shopping with me Nate?" Brooke grinned at the gaping look Nathan gave her. She expected nothing less but she was sure she could rope him into agreeing.

"I don't think so," He replied and turned to focus his attention on a conversation with his teammates. Brooke slid her body closer to Nathan and darted her fingers through his hair stealing his attention away. His eyes fell down to hers and although they read her skeptically, she could see the signs of lust.

"You know I might just want some lingerie," she whispered hotly in his ear. "Don't you want to help me judge." Nathan raised a brow and Brooke knew she'd won yet again, he was just too easy. "What do you say Nate?"

"Right after practice?" Nodding her head, she stole another nugget from him and dipped in barbecue sauce yet again. Nathan Scott was just too easy, or maybe it was because she knew him so well….either way she could get her way with him ninety-nine percent of the time. Brooke Davis was a brick wall with multiple layers; there were very few people she trusted. She could easily count those people on one hand and have fingers left over. There were only a few people she felt comfortable enough to open up to. Surprisingly to the world, jackass, asshole, douche-bag, and co-captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, Nathan Scott was one of them. She still didn't know where her trust towards him came from, maybe because they were both screw-ups; but it was there and she cherished it.

* * *

It could have been because it was after lunch, maybe because it was the last class or day, or maybe because it was English and the topic of discussion she hated most—poetry, but Brooke was out like a light. Light snoring sounds escaped her lips whenever she exhaled, which was actually the only sign to the class that she was alive, and once in a while she'd turn her head to readjust herself. It allowed her to check in on the class discussion and when she heard group project, she immediately darted her head up.

"Well, I see we have your attention, Ms. Davis." Brooke ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it about. She gave a small, platonic smile to her teacher which was handed right back to her. "Would you like me to catch you up to our current topic of discussion? I'm sure you would, we're having a group project. You all will be working in pairs, in which I will be selecting your partners." Brooke, along with a majority of the class groaned in disappointment, she already had Nathan in mind for her partner but now simply hoped Peyton wasn't paired with her. "I've written duplicates of the poets name in this lovely hat Mr. Fineblake donated to the class, and whoever has you poet is your partner. Once you've found your partner, you can come to my desk and pick up this packet, which will give you complete instructions on the project." As Mrs. Traid walked around with the hat in hand Brooke took the free time to clear her face and gather her thoughts. Another class project, as if the tutoring with her sister didn't take enough of her time, now she had to work with someone who would more than likely push her like her sister….unless she had Nathan. He was as much as a screw-up as she was so he wouldn't care too much. They'd spend the days doing nothing until the night before the project was due, then they'd pair up at her house and rush to get the project done. It would be half baked crap, but they'd pull a C for it and that would be that. Working with Nathan was easy and stress free, she hoped she got him and when it was her turn to pick she shut her lids and said a quick prayer. When she picked out her folded paper, Mrs. Traid got a look and wrote it in her notepad, so much for switching partners. She turned around in her chair and eyed Nathan, then waited for him to pick from the hat.

"Maya Angelou?" He asked her as if he knew what she was thinking. Brooke took another glance at her paper then shook her head in disappointment.

"Shakespeare," She responded then turned back to the front of the class. Her prayer to get Nathan didn't work but as long as she wasn't paired up with the fake blond bitch three seats to the right of her, she'd still be alright. She could hear people whispering about their poets and tried to listen in to who had Shakespeare.

"Okay please stop with the questions to your friends and let me make this easy on you all. I'll call out the pairs and before you ask, you cannot switch partners; you all need to learn to work with new people. Let's start with Alex and Jenna…" And Brooke tuned her out as she read the list until her name was mentioned and Lucas' were called with Shakespeare as their poet. Before she had time to react to the news, partners were being paired up and Lucas was seated in a desk before her.

"Broody." It was the first time she greeted him with the same platonic smile she gave the rest of the world. Lucas Scott, out of everyone in the class had to be her partner. She'd have easily chosen Peyton over him any day because at least she could dominate Peyton. Lucas was different, for reasons she couldn't figure out she cowered when it came to him. If she wanted to be honest to herself she'd say that he scared her. He made he smile with a simple greeting, and this was without him knowing her. Working with him meant he'd have to know her and she was scared he'd see through the façade and find the real her. What was even scarier is she kind of hoped he would. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I have the paper." Lucas handed her a copy of the packet for the project. "The project's extended so it's probably best we get started as soon as possible." Taking a quick glance at the packet Brooke nodded her head in agreement. The project spanned on for months, even if she worked with Nathan she couldn't have completed it overnight.

"Well I have time after practice so we can start today right after, you know….if you're free." She looked up from the packet to see Lucas with a knowing smile on her lips. "What?"

"You took off tutoring with Haley." Brooke nodded her head but had no idea what that had to do with anything. "Now you want to spend the time working on the project?"

"Honestly not really, but with tutoring with her I figured we wouldn't have a lot of time to work on the project. Just want to get as much done as possible," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders but she noticed the smile stayed on his lips. Between the smile and the look in his eyes Brooke almost guessed he seemed impressed, but she doubted it. The only time guys were impressed with her is when she was naked before her for the first time, which was something to be impressed about.

"Okay, we'll start today then." Nodding her head in response Brooke continued to read the packet, feeling extremely anxious about working with Lucas after practice. She told herself to calm down, being with a library with a boy was no big deal. She'd done ten times worse things with guys and felt nothing. Dammit she was Brooke Davis, this **was **nothing. And with the pep talk she fooled herself into believing she could work with Lucas and he wouldn't get to know her, because she'd have her guard up higher than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm sorry this add took so long. I originally had it done last Monday but my computer messed up and wouldn't boot up at all. I had to wait for my dad to get me a temp since it's still not working. Luckily though I saved this add on my phone which is an awesome phone because it has Microsoft Word on it so I can just type right on it whenever I have the urge. It's the HTC Fuze, I love it. Anyways so thanks so much for all the reviews, favs, and alerts, especially the reviews which I'll be responding to after the add.

* * *

There were very few moments in her life when Brooke Davis felt fulfilled. Besides the time she made the cheer squad freshman year, and when she helped her mother come up with a sexy design for a gala she attended, she rarely felt as good as she currently did. There was an indescribable rush that overcame her when she cheered. It was more than high kicks, flips, and ass shaking, it was her in a position she surpassed all others. She was the captain, the leader, the head honcho and she loved it. A transformation occurred within Brooke everyday at 3:00PM after school, she went from being a bitch to a tyrant. It was something beyond her control, her love for cheering and her need to be the best overtook her. There were very few things she excelled at without help from others. Instead, she was the one helping her squad and was going to make sure they were the best, even if it meant kicking their asses. "Bevin I swear on all that is Holy if you don't hit that step right I will kick you off this squad," Brooke warned and told herself it would be her final warning before she took action against the ditsy blond. This was the fifth time the group redid the routine because of her and even Brooke grew tired of the repetition.

"I'm sorry Brooke shit, I just keep forgetting," The blond apologized with a tired frown. It took everything in Brooke to restrain herself from lunging after her. Fuck Bevin being tired, she herself was tired and wanted to move on to a new routine. She just created something that was sure to be a winner and Bevin was holding her back.

"Well that is now your problem, and I'm telling you now if you don't have it down by tomorrow don't even bother showing up." She left the situation at that and turned her back to her team. She was sure they'd now be whispering about her but she didn't care, as long as the routine was down their words meant nothing to her. "We're moving on to something new that I've been working on. Bevin, stop your whining and try to get this right." Brooke could hear a low groan but chose not to respond to it; regardless of the childishness she was going to work them.

3 hours and endless 8-counts later Brooke wrapped up cheer practice and was slowly transforming back to the bitch the school feared. "Okay, I'm going to pick it up from here tomorrow. Bevin, get it together or don't show." She turned from her squad and headed to the bleachers to take a swig of water. Brooke made her way past the basketball players who were hanging around after their completed practice and gave death stares to anyone who gave her a second glance. Most guys knew better anyways, it was common sense not to hit on Brooke moments before, after, and certainly not during cheer practice. It was the one time she wasn't down for any games. Brooke leaned against the cool bleachers and allowed the ice cold water to run down her throat, re-energizing her. Calmness streamed through her and she welcomed it with no arguments. Shutting herself from the world, she closed her eyes and focused on her breathing to relax her heart rate. At the moment she felt good, leveled, in another world where she was more than an image.

"I know you're not sleeping." And just like that the little piece of serenity she had vanished, and her eyes popped open.

"What the fuck Nate?" She screamed and seeing him before her, shoved him with all the force she had within her. It wasn't much, seeing as she was just done with a 3 hour practice and he was about twice her size but he was weakened too. He took a small step backwards and she took the opportunity to shove him once more.

"Shit Brooke, stop." Nathan grabbed her by her arms and held them over her head. "The fuck is your problem?" There was no heat to his words, he didn't seem angry at her and she knew he held her arms only because he didn't want her shoving him.

"You're my problem, I was relaxing." There was a slight whine in Brooke's response and after a moment of silence between the pair, Nathan released her.

"Are you ready?" Confusion overtook Brooke and it was only until she saw Lucas approaching from a distance that she realized her mistake.

"Oh, Nate…..fuck," She swore and knew she was in trouble. "Umm, I forgot about shopping. You know the English project, I made plans to work on it with Lucas." Brooke caught the scowl that overcame Nathan's features and deepened at the sight of Lucas. "Hey Broody, can you wait for me in the parking lot?" Brooke asked quickly with a pleading look she was thankful that Lucas picked up on. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to erupt between the two brothers. She wasn't in the mood to break anything up. Brooke let out a sigh of relief when she saw Lucas retreating and turned to focus on Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nate, really. I totally forgot about our plans and it's only for the project I...."

"You're giving him nicknames now," Nathan interrupted with a humorless chuckle. "Wow Brooke, really?"

"Nathan, it's not like that, I'd never do that to you." Brooke hoped she could calm Nathan down and make him understand her point of view. "He's just my partner, and I give everyone nicknames." She approached him slowly, reaching her hands out to him to cup his cheeks, she stroked it with care. "Nate, you know me."

"No, I know what I hear about you and I hear you don't mind getting with brothers." Her body froze in shock at the words that escaped his lips. Out of all of the people in the world, Nathan Scott was the last guy she expected to say such a thing to her. Her hands dropped from his cheeks and she took a step backward, it was unreal. "B-Brooke," Nathan stuttered out but all she heard was the replay of his previous statement. "Brooke I didn't, I---"

"Fuck you Nathan," She spat and reached down to the bleachers to grab her items.

"Brooke wait," she tried to keep walking but felt his grip on her arm. Her eyes dropped to his arm then trailed up to his eyes. Darkness filled her and after after a short glance he released her. She didn't look back, Brooke went straight to the parking lot ignoring his calls and the voice inside her head that pleaded for her to talk things out.

She tried to conceal her emotions in a smile walking through the parking lot. In all honesty working with a partner was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment but she didn't want to seem like a flake to Lucas. Slinging her bag across her shoulder, Brooke made her way towards Lucas feeling twice as drained as she once was.

"Okay Lucas, I don't know about you but I'm in desperate need for a shower. You want to meet up at the library in an hour?" She made sure to dodge his eyes and started walking towards her car. While she didn't know Lucas too well, she could tell he was a perceptive person and didn't want him reading through her. Brooke unlocked her car door and tossed her bag in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, that's fine." She let out a sigh of relief when he agreed, the time alone would give her time to gather herself. Brooke slid into the driver's seat of her car, set her keys into the ignition, and watched it roar to life. "Brooke," she shut her door and turned to Lucas' call. There was a worry in his eyes that scared and frustrated her. She wasn't in the mood to answer questions and hoped she made it apparent in her frown.

"What?" Her tone was forceful and only added on to her attitude. Silence loomed between the pair, questioning glances made with a challenge struck between the two. For a moment Brooke feared she'd lost and he'd make a move but the sigh that escaped his lips told her otherwise.

"Nothing." Brooke nodded her head and without another word, she pulled off from the parking lot. At the first red light Brooke dropped her head to the steering wheel for a breath. She was accustomed to the aftermath of cheer practice on a daily basis. She was used to being physically worn out, it was a daily experience. Never had she experienced such mental exhaustion though, and she was sure it was only the beginning. At the sound of blaring horns Brooke lifted her head to see a bright green light ahead of her. With a heavy sigh she took her foot off the brake and set it on the gas to pull off.

* * *

Brucas10-- Thank you so much for your review and the story between Peyton and Brooke will be revealed soon enough. Oh and I totally love Brooke and Haley as sisters, I really wanted them to have a connection.

Tess mtiv-- Okay so I still didn't have time to see the season finale of season 6, I'll try to watch it before the next add but I did read up on it and it made me happy to read that Brooke was with Julian. Okay so with Nathan, I don't want to give to much of the story away but it's more so just a mututal understanding between the two. They're both kind of the 'other child' with "perfect siblings" so it's more like they have a connection and it's why they cling onto each other. If that doesn't make sense then don't worry, it'll be explained later on but anyways I wouldn't go as far to call them friends with benefits just yet. The Peyton/Brooke fued isn't boy drama though. Thank you so much for the review though, I love that you're putting so much thought into the story lol.

So if you guys have any questions or are a bit lost on the story I'll be happy to answer it, just drop it in a review, but I can't give too much away so my answers may be shady or confusing.


End file.
